powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teien/Erika Kurokami and Minami★Haruno
Erika Kurokami is the only child of Death and Beatrice Kurokami. Name: Minami Haruno(The girl she usually possesses) ; Erika "Honoka" Kurokami Titles/Aliases: Black Death, Ultimate Darkness, NyoHonoka, The Vengeful Raven and, Raven-Haired Witch Race: Wraith; (formerly Shinigami) Gender: Female(Wraith) Eyes: Red ; (Amber while possessing Minami) Hair: White(Jet-Black when at Full Power ) Birthday: October 31st, 1995 Age: Died at age 17(Looks like this normally); Chronologically 23(Looks like this when at full power) Height: 167cm (5'6") Weight: 49kg (108 lbs) Blood Type: N/A Three Sizes: Bust 69cm (27") (AAA Cup) (Normally); '95cm (37") (I Cup)'(While possessing Minami)' ', Waist 56cm (22") and Hips 90cm (35") Hobbies: Studying, Collecting vintage motorcycles, Favorite Foods: Hot dogs without mustard and Chuu Chuu Ice and, Sweet bean jelly, Collecting candy from around the world Occupations: Idol Singer/Video Game Theorist/Voice Actor/Student/Bounty Hunter/Necromancer/Dojinshi Writer/World Class Chef/Medical Doctor/Otaku School: Death Cram (4th year) Alignment:Blue And Orange Morality Motto: "" Theme:Hide and Seek Archetypes: Tsundere Values: Friends Likes: Painting, singing Dislikes: Cats, Stereotypes, killing Tropes: ''Screw this I'm outta here,Early Bird Cameo, Red Eyes Take Warning,Dark Is Not Evil,Eerie Pale Skinned Brunette,Adorkable,Action Girl,The Gadfly,Animal Motif,Our Ghosts Are Different,Gratuitous Foreign Language,Sexy Spectacles,Nerds Are SexySilk Hiding Steel Information (Erika) She Idol Singer Necromancer Wraith She died after her last concert when she was possessed by a vengeful spirit who wanted payback on her record label.; she killed her manager and band-mates and her BFF before being forced to kill herself by throwing herself off the Tokyo Tower. Appearance (Erika) Erika is a young girl with long back length white hair, and red eyes. When she was adopted by the Kurokami family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. When she was in the Death Cram Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. Her P.E uniform was a simple white shirt and black panties. When using the Perfect Angle gel, Erika gained a bright green two-piece bikini; the centerpiece of the swimsuit was held together by orange straps in a mesh-like fashion. Erika also possessed a standard Academy issued swimsuit, which was full body in its design, and was colored black, white, and blue. The Academy's insignia was inscribed on the breast. While doing her survival training with Latifa de Lux and Sangria, Erika wore a short jacket over her school shirt and tie, with the jacket having the Academy emblem emblazoned upon its back. She wore short shorts held together by a pocket belt, and knee length, military-grade boots. Personality(Erika) Erika is shown to be headstrong and confident in her abilities as a combatant. When Minami's arm gets severed, however, she does not think much of it, only saying how she was just 'careless'. She has a complicated relationship with her father, only ever referring to him as 'that man', Minami noted that the two do not treat each other like father and daughter. She is also very weary of human behavior, having been told once that humans are cowardly and weak, believing that Minami would be the same once she ran to find something to save her with, ultimately, she was proven wrong. Like other characters created by Teien she is also very weary of her small chest size, Erika follows this rule and beats Minami when she accidentally makes a comment on it. Erika suffers from anxiety attacks when near anyone of the same gender, however, when the female is in a dire state, the attacks tend to not occur, as demonstrated with Lizz. Information (Minami) Minami is a very outgoing and optimistic person who shows some signs of perverseness. She doesn't seem to mind taking in outsiders in her home, and can be very spontaneous. However, she has shown to have a more serious and knowledgeable side to herself as well, and cares very much to the well-being of others. Appearance (Minami) Minami is a young girl with very long hazelnut-brown hair tied in a ponytail that is back length. Her eyes are Amber. She wears a brownish jacket (with bunny and raven motifs) with a green and black shirt, short plaid brown, green and, orange skirt, and black thigh high stockings, and black shoes. She also has an orange hair clip and orange goggles that she wears as accessories. Once she had joined Death Cram Academy, she began to wear it's standard Senior year female uniform - a simple navy-style uniform with a light-grey bow, and simple black skirt. At the pool, Minami wore a bright green, two-piece bikini. The top half's straps elegantly wrapped around her neck. Powers Power Inheritance- *Peak Human Intelligence- *Torture Equipment Proficiency- *Culinary Intuition- *Performance Art Intuition- *Reincarnation Denial- *Holy Voice- *Underworld Beast Manipulation- *Selective Illusions- *Immortality Negation- *Enhanced Beauty- Musical Inducement- See ''Minami's Instruments Musical Weaponry - See Minami's Instruments Companion Allegiance- See The Seven Stakes of Purgatory Subordination Manipulation- See The Seven Stakes of Purgatory Musical Spell Casting- See Minami's Instruments Music Magic- See Minami's Instruments Control Negation- Alternate-Selves Contacting- Breast Size Manipulation- Unison Raid- *"Death Parade" - An attack never misses and nearly unblockable that is shot from Crimson Rose and infused with Destin's Chance Magic Minami's Instruments Crimson Rose- * Sleep Rift- * Signal Rift- * Explosive Rift- * Possession Slash- * Death Rift- * White Out Rift- * Nullification Rift- * Augment Rift- * Control Rift- * Elephant Killer- * Purifying Rift- * Foggy Rift- * Blessing Rift- Death Mic- GhostCandy- The Nine Stakes of Purgatory The Nine Stakes if Purgatory are Erika's very own Undead bodyguards. She acquired each of during her life as a human in the plane of the living. She defeated the seven asassins all by herself with the help of her bandmates; the bandmates in question were killed by a possessed Erika and in desperation she brought them back as her undead slaves. To some these nine soldiers she has to expend a lot of energy to summon and control them efficiently, leaving her exhausted and weak for four hours until her energy returns during this time she is vulnerable to being attacked. Minami(Erika's host) has an obvious case of "Trypanophobia/Vaccinophobia", also known as the fear of needles, injections and vaccinations. As the daughter of a traditional family, Umi experts in Kendo, Nagauta, archery, calligraphy, and traditional dancing. Minami enjoys swimming and sticker collecting. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Immortal Characters